Dare to be Different
by RyaHueKeeper
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are best friends. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are best buds. But two people found out something big-- they're being betrothed. Pairings Nejiten Sasusaku Shikaino Naruhina
1. Intro

**A/N:** _I'm gonna change the storyline a little bit_

_So sit back, relax, and enjoy_

* * *

My name is Tenten. Just Tenten

Life was bland: School. Friends. Violin lessons. Soccer practice. Homework. Sleep. Lied to my parents. Got grounded. Had my ups and downs.

Get what I mean?

I thought I was pretty ordinary, but others called me strange, loud mouthed, very sociable-- but I didn't really care

But my life was turned upside down days before my 16th birthday. All my parents told me was just that we were having some guest over.

How was I suppose to prepare for the chaos that was coming?

* * *

**DARE TO BE DIFFERENT**

* * *

When my parents said some people were coming over, I was thinking "Maybe it's Auntie, or my cousins!" but NO, they were three complete strangers I've never seen before in my life.

The lady had very pointy nose, short, no pupils, and it looks like she never smiled in her life. The man was a little different, he had a few wrinkles, his hair was slicked back, sharp white eyes, and was pretty tall.

BUT

Their son was gorgeous! He had long black hair, but it actually looked good on him. He also had white eyes, but it suited him. He was muscular, and oh god-- perfect...

I guess it's true two negatives equal a positive.

The very first thing the two older strangers did was pull me up and examine me. Checking if I had dirt in my nails, anything in my teeth, and seeing how I looked overall.

My parents took out a big box full of:

My report cards

My stupid report cards

That box probably contained every award I earned in anything.

Then, for no apparent reason, they ushered me and the guy to my room.

He seemed so calm. He knew something I didn't.

I heard my parents talk in hushed voices; I couldn't resist, I pressed my ears on the door.

Tenten...Something...Betrothed

I froze.

Oh...

My...

God!

BETROTHED!?

Wait, don't panic!

They could be saying something like "Tenten will not be betrothed"

I took a look a the guy. He was leaning against the wall, calm as ever.

They said betrothed.

Could that possibly mean-

No way-

It couldn't mean-

I'm betrothed

But that means that-

I'm getting married-

-To a total stranger.

...And thus... our story begins.

* * *

**A/N:** How is it? Next chappie will be better.

_Please review!_

_Luv ya all_

_Rya!_


	2. Mr Perfect MY ASS

**A/N:** _Hey!_

_I got pretty good feedbacks so I'm going for chappie two!_

_Thanks for all those who reviewed!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Tenten! It's not THAT bad!"

"NO!"

"Calm down, and think this through!"

"NO!"

"Come out of your room and we'll talk!"

"NONONONONONONONO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I'M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL I DIE!"

"FINE, suit yourself!"

I heard my mom's footsteps slowly disappear.

I am dead!

Let me rephrased what happened

I'm getting MARRIED

M-A-R-R-I-E-D

* * *

**DARE TO BE DIFFERENT**

* * *

I pulled vigorously at my hair, "I won't let this happen!" I muttered under my breath, "There MUST be someway out of this."

_You're screwed! _A tiny voice inside my head screamed at me.

"No." I replied firmly, "I'll find someway out of this."

_Face it honey, you're getting married. _

NONONONONO! 16 years of leading an ordinary life and then THIS happens!? I WON'T ACCEPT IT!

_Accept it._

No! I'll run away and live with Auntie!

_I hope you know all your relatives live in China._

So?!

_This is Japan!_

I'll HITCHHIKE there!

_Hitchhike to another country that's separated by sea?_

Yes! I'll bet loads of people do it! Everyday, in fact!

_...You know...I'm not even going to BOTHER with this one..._

You know what! I'll start packing now!

I ran madly towards my closet, and dragged out a heavy suitcase. I began stuffing everything in there. Clothes, shoes, stuffed animals, my piggy bank, some DVDs, gum...

"Haha." I laughed nervously to myself, "I think I brought a little bit too much stuff."

_A little bit too much? YOU NEARLY BROUGHT YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE ROOM!_

Well... I'm a needy person!

_Tell me about it! How the hell is your collection of knifes going to help you hitchhike? _

I need it for... protection! Or I'll use it as... a threat!

_Protection? A threat? It's official. _

What's official?

_You've finally lost your marbles. _

I gave a big sigh, as I flung myself on my bed, oh god I wanted to cry but somehow, the tears just wouldnt come out. This whole day has been so _unreal._  
This feels like a stupid, lousy nightmare, and I'm about to wake up any second.

YES! That's it! This is just a dream! I'll pinch myself!

I shut my eyes tightly, and pinched myself HARD on the arm.

I slowly opened one eye, and then the other, and bolted up and stared around.

Nope.

Everything was still exactly the same as before.

Maybe this is some sick April Fools joke?

_Honey, this is August, no one's going to be making any April fools jokes NOW._

CAN YOU STOP RUINING MY IDEAS!

_Sheesh, Just being honest here. _

This was so STUPID. I mean, I've been living my life for 16 STINKIN' years, and NOTHING out of the ordinary has EVER happened!

Some birthday THIS is.

Wait--

Wait a minute--

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

_Einstein has finally awakened! _

Haha, you're so hilarious.

I checked the clock: 7:34

I missed my SWEET SIXTEEN!

Not only do I have to marry some pretty boy, I apent my sweet sixteen moping.

The tears that wouldn't come become, were falling down my face like a waterfall.I punched my pillow angrily, and buried my face in under my sheets...

I'm never EVER coming out of this room.

I'm never EVER going to laugh again.

I'm never EVER going to forgive my parents for this.

And I'll never EVER, _EVER_ be okay again...

* * *

"Tenten? Tenten? Tenten!"

"GAHH!"

I felt cold water pour down my face.

I wiped my eyes to see Mr. Perfect a.k.a. my future husband, standing in front of me.

"God, you sleep like a pig!"

He DID NOT just call me a pig. Where's my collection of knifes again?

My head hurt, I put my hands over my head to feel something gooey. I brought my hands down. There was something blue and white on my hands, I sniffed it.

OH MY GOD

I rushed to the bathroom and saw my face was covered in

TOOTHPASTE

"What the hell was toothpaste for!?" I whirled around to face my future husband

"It's suppose to wake you up, guess not."

"Okay, FIRST of all, you DO NOT put toothpaste on someone's face without their permission." I exclaimed angrily, "SECOND of all, you DO NOT enter someone's bedroom when they're asleep. THIRD of all-"

"Hn," He said as he rolled his eyes.

I stood there, glaring at him. I've never felt such hatred towards ANYONE before. I wanted to just SMOTHER him in pillows and drown in a vat of toothpaste. Give him a good strong taste of his OWN medicine.

"How'd you get into my room anyways?" I asked grudgingly, "I'm positive I locked the door."

"I have a knack for breaking locks and such. I almost broke into a safe once, but my dad caught me." He grinned slyly, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to add who's Uchiha Sasuke? Is he really _the only man I ever want to have kids with_?"

My face turned rigid.

"How- how did you know about him?" I asked, trying to be polite. "NO ONE knows about him! Not even my best friend! So how the hell did YOU find out about-"

I broke off as my eyes fell on my diary.

OH

MY

GOD

"Did you happen to hack into my diary?" I asked, trying to look as casual as possible.

He leaned against the wall, "Took you long enough"

"WHY YOU-HOW DARE YOU!! YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO PERMISSION TO-"

"Try putting your Diary in a better place next time, not right on top of your bed, with DIARY written at the very top." He smirked.

Before I could think about anything, I lunged at him.

But he was too strong, he somehow managed pinned my arms behind my back.

"LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL LITTLE DEVIL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MOM! DAD HELP! I'M BEING RAPED! MOM DDAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Safe your voice." He replied calmly, before setting me down on the bed, "They all left."

I suddenly forgot about being mad at him as curiosity got the best of me. "Left? Where did they go?"

"Out for dinner."

"Dinner!? But they never asked me!" I said, slightly hurt.

"You slept like a pig. They all tried to wake you, but you wouldnt budge. So in the end, they decided to give up and leave."

"So what are YOU doing here?" I asked suspiciously, "Have to merely stayed to torture me?"

He rolled his eyes, "They wouldnt let me go. They said we should "_Get to know each other._""

I let out a big snort, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Why would you say that?" He frowned.

I sat up on my bed, and stared at him incredulously, "Maybe because I hate your guts?"

For a sudden split second, his face was in shock, but he suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

He had a sexy laugh.

WAIT

SHUT UP TENTEN!

YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!

HE'S YOUR ENEMY

YOUR ENEMY

"God I'm hungry." I suddenly said, as my stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Want to go out to eat?"

"With you?" I asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes and looked around, "I dont see anyone else here?"

"No." I replied flatly. "No way, not with losers like you"

"Loser? You don't even know me. Granted, you probably don't even know my name"

"..." I felt stupid

"Hyuuga Neji"

"You probably don't know mine"

"Tenten"

Shit

I pouted, "I can't believe it!"

"I had a life too, even a girlfriend," He looked up, "Until you came along and ruined everything."

My eyes opened in shock, "Are you blaming me for this?"

"That's not what I meant, I take it back--"

"You know, Neji? I almost felt sorry for you!"

He stood up and went to the door.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT LEAVE!" I yelled as hard as I could.

I glared angrily at the door, where that stupid good for nothing jerk was standing a few seconds ago.

I hate you Hyuuuga Neji! And to think, hours ago, I thought you were "Mr. Perfect."

PERFECT

MY

ASS!

* * *

_**A/N**: Whew! _

_I finished this chap._

_I have a feeling that they're gonna take a long time to fall in love._

_Other characters are coming in the next chappie so hang on!_

_I think Sakura and Lee might be coming_

_Thanks for reading_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_-Rya_


	3. Swimming Solves Everything! NOT

**A/N: While I was writing this story, I saved it and all the sentences got single spaced. So I made space between all the spaces.**

**BLEH! It was a pain.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Aha! This will get him for sure!" I cackled evilly to myself. I had the most malicious plan to get rid of Mr. Not-so-perfect once and for all.

_What the HELL are you doing?_

What does it LOOK like I'm doing?

_Poking your Barbie doll with a needle? _

First of all, this isn't a Barbie doll, it's a Voodoo doll, and second of all, I'm not "poking" it. I'm doing the ceremonial act where you perform agricultural.

_You mean, "acupuncture"_

Err- yes, whatever, same thing.

_Why are you trying to heal your "voodoo" doll? _

I'm not HEALING it!!!

_Do you even know what acupuncture is? _

Err- no... But it sounded smart.

_Oh god... I'm not going to bother explaining to you what acupuncture is. It'll be too much for you feeble mind. _

Haha, you're hilarious.

I continued stabbing the doll err- I mean Neji, over and over again, eager to see the effects on the _real_ Neji.

_...What's that black thing sticking out of the head? Aren't you supposed to put his hair on the head? _

Err- well, I couldnt really find any of his hair... So I just stole one of his t-shirts and cut bits of it out. I mean, its "touched" his hair.

_Oh my god... you are officially the worlds BIGGEST retard. _

Oh shut up. You are _so_ jealous, I can't-

_"RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

EEKS! THATS THE PHONE

_Yes, it is. Now reach over and PICK IT UP._

I dashed towards to phone, nearly stepping on the pin and tripping on my ass... but somehow, I managed to pick up the phone in one piece.

"Hello? Tenten here." I said breathlessly into the receiver.

"TENTEN!" the voice rang out, "Where the HELL were you for the last 24 hours!?!?!? We tried calling you like... 50 times!!! We were SO worried! Now you better have a good explanation or else I'll-"

"Sakura?"

"YESSSS!!!" she cried out angrily, "I can't BELIEVE you missed your own birthday celebration yesterday! Absolutely EVERYONE was there! Me, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, and you'll _never_ believe who showed up!"

"Who?" I asked eagerly, placing myself in a comfortable position on my bed I knew it was going to be a _very_ long talk.

"Sasuke." She whispered quietly.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed, "You're kidding me!? He went to _my_ birthday celebration!?"

"YES! I can't believe you weren't there! Everyone was waiting for you! We were all just sitting there for almost an hour!"

"Sorry, I have a really good explanation. It's just that-"

But Sakura interrupted me, "Remember how Naruto was responsible for the cake?"

"Yeah? What about it? He forgot to bring one?"

"No, WORSE. He brought an _ice cream_ cake." She exclaimed in disgust. "Ice cream!"

"So? What's wrong with that? I love ice cream!" I frowned slightly.

Sakura sighed impatiently, "What do you get when you add ice cream cake and 100 degrees weather?"

"Is... that a trick question?" I raised an eyebrow.

"THE CAKE MELTED! It was so disgusting! The chocolate leaked everywhere! And all Naruto could complain about was he wasted 30 bucks!"

I laughed. The first real laugh in... oh god, I dont even want to think about it.

"That's so typical Naruto." I grinned, "So who else came? Or was it just you guys?"

"You know it was just some random people and, Oh crap! I almost forgot! Someone else showed up!"

"Ohhhh who? Tell me?" I cried eagerly.

"Ino." She replied, I could almost feel her smirk on the other end of the line.

"_She_ came?" I said incredulously, "But- but- what was SHE doing there? She doesnt-"

"Oh come ON, she's not _that_ bad!" Sakura interrupted impatiently, "You just hate her because she got to go out with Sasuke for 2 months back in grade 10! Even though I don't like her because of that too..."

"No it isn't!" I replied indignantly, "It has nothing to do with that!"

_Liar._

Shush you.

"Besides, who said I don't like her? In fact, I DO like her!" I exclaimed angrily into the phone.

"Yeah, right." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Honestly, why don't you like her? She's sweet, she's nice, she's _popular_, she's generous-"

"OKAY, OKAY I GET THE POINT!" I interrupted her before she went on listing, "I dont know actually it's just that she's so _pink_."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know! She's always so _perky_ and so _happy_ all the time. And she's SUCH a ditzy airhead! She's constantly going to the wrong class and always tripping on her feet. She thinks everyone is in LOVE with her or something! Plus, she keeps annoying me in Science Class, telling me her little pathetic problems! "_Oh no! My boyfriend was 2 minutes late for our date! I think he wants to break up with me! _" or "_Isn't that boy in front of me so cute? I think he likes me! _" It just drives you insane! "

"Those aren't very good reasons to hate someone..." Sakura scolded me... what is she... my mother?

"I don't HATE her okay? I just..." I paused for a moment, than replied back darkly; "I still haven't forgotten the time she nearly blew up the both of us in Science Class back in grade 11..."

* * *

****

Grade 11 Science Class

****

A.K.A the Class where Tenten almost got Blown up by the "evil" Ino

* * *

"Everyone, pick a partner, and please began the experiment. The rules are on the board. Please proceed." Kakashi said in a drawling voice. "You have exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes."

I glanced around the classroom, trying to catch someone's eye.

_Oh! That kid looks smart! _

Oh where!

_The one in the green shirt! See, with the big nerdy glasses!! PICK HIM PICK HIM! He looks like a Science Geek! _

Oh okay! Let's go! I can't wait to-

"Excuse me, would you like to be my partner?"

I whirled around to find a Malibu Stacey doll smiling at me with her platinum blonde hair, green eyes and UGH pinkness. The teen queen was covered head to toe- in _pink_

_Wow. I'm surprised we didn't spot her a mile away. _

Tell me about it.

"Me... your partner?" I asked incredulously, looking around to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else.

The blonde nodded her head, and said once again, "So do you want to be my partner?"

"Err- sure!" I laughed nervously.

"Awesome!" She grinned, "My name is Ino, by the way. I-N-O."

"Err- great. My name's Tenten."

"Oh I love that name Tenten! It's like two numbers!" She beamed at you.

_It's official. You are going to fail Science. _

Hey! She seems smart! She seems to be very...intellegent.

_Haha, the only thing she's seems to be intellegent at is "How to get boys to stare at me 24/7" or "How to be a slut in 7 days." _

I'm screwed aren't I?

_For once, you're absolutely right. _

"Shall we get started?" I asked nervously, as I began to mix chemicals in the test tubes. "So, I'm guessing we're suppose to put Chemical X, with baking soda, and then try and determine what the mysterious chemical is."

"Of course." She said seriously, nodding her head, "Does that mean I can put Chemical X and Chemical X # 2 together?

"Err- no."

"Why?" she frowned slightly, "I thought we were suppose to determine what would happen if we mixed Chemical X and Chemical X # 2 together?"

"Yes, we are." I gave a rigid smile, "But first, we have to find out what substance they are, or the two chemicals together might cause a dangerous reaction."

"Oh you're so smart!" Ino squealed at me, "I never thought of that!"

"It's written on the board."

"Oh, I'm so silly!" She giggled, "But whatever, I don't like reading. So yeah."

_Somebody shoot me. _

"Okay, so how about if I mix Chemical X, and you mix Chemical X # 2?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" she beamed, as she began enthusiastically mixing chemicals together.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, to make sure she didn't mess anything up. I was so preoccupied with watching _her_ that I completely forgot to take care of my OWN chemical.

Suddenly, Ino gave me the strangest look and frowned slightly, "Tenten, I thought you said not to mix Chem X and Chem X 2 together?"

"Of course you're not suppose to." I replied, GOD this girl was dumb.

"So why are you mixing them together?"

I stared down at my work and there was Chemical X 2 in my hand being poured into Chemical X.

Oh Crap.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**_

* * *

"...And that's what happened..." I finished the story rather lamely.

There was silence on the other end... then heavy breathing... and then-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" Sakura burst out laughing, "OH MY GOSH! .GOSH!"

_I think now would be a good time to hang up the phone. _

Good idea.

"I have to go Sakura."

"HAHAHAHA YOU'RE SUCH A RETARD!"

"I'm LEAVING NOW."

"HAHAHAHAHA! AND YOU CALLED HER STUPID!"

"BYE!"

I slammed the phone down angrily and threw my head on my pillow.

That was _thee_ worst phone conversation ever.

_Look on the bright side; at least you didn't have to tell her why you werent at the party. _

True...

_But you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. _

No I won't! Because this stupid marriage thing isn't going to HAPPEN!

_Oh god... not THIS again..._

I looked down at my chest where I had a huge scar from the chemical reactions and frowned.

Blast it! This is too depressing! I'm going for a swim! SWIMMING solves EVERYTHING!

* * *

"Ahhh" I smiled luxuriously to myself as I dove into the pool. "No parents, no worries, and definitely no Neji "gay ass" Hyuuga."

_Think again honey..._

What?

I whirled around... just in time to find Neji come out of the water.

That stupid Fat Ass.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I pulled angrily at my hair, "What are YOU doing here!?"

"Taking a swim." He smirked as he continued to swim. "Anything wrong?"

I glared at him, "You know perfectly well what's wrong."

He gave a shrug, "No I dont."

"GAAHHHH! I'm getting out of here!" I scowled as I swam towards the edge of the pool and reached for my towel.

"Dont leave."

I whirled around. "Wha?"

_He doesnt want you to leave! He likes you! He probably thinks you have a sexy body! _

"You _really_ need to exercise." He smirked as his eyes ran down my body.

_Or not..._

I glared at him, "I am SO glad school is starting so I dont have to see your ugly face anymore!" I shrieked angrily as I stomped towards the door.

Neji's smirk grew even wider, "What makes you think going to school is going to prevent me from torturing you?"

"Because you'll be 5000 miles away back in your OWN house, instead of living off OURS!"

"Didn't anyone tell you the good news?"

I frowned, "Tell me what?"

"I'll be going to the same school as you."

OH

MY

GOD

_May the lord have mercy on his soul..._

Hey! Who are you feeling sorry for!?

_Him! He has to spend the rest of his life with you! _

WHY YOU LITTLE-

_I'm kidding, I'm kidding! _

I glared at Neji... I glared at that stupid, hot face of his. Oh god I want to kill him.

"I-I-I...I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THAT STUPID POOL!" and with that, you stomped angrily back into the house, and flung myself on my bed.

HYUUGA NEJI GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME

This CAN'T get any worse.

...right?

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm finishing this story.**

**It's gonna be like 15 chapters.**

**Well, REVIEW! :)**


	4. Tenten the Red Nose Reindeer

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating!_**

**_I honestly forgot!_**

* * *

Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about-

GAH THAT STUPID JERK! THAT STUPID LOSER! STUPID GAY ASS! STUPID... STUPID... STUPID EVERY SINGLE MEAN WORD IN THE WORLD!

I fumed angrily as I, once again, went back to poking my "voodoo doll".

_Don't you think you're overreacting? _

OF COURSE NOT!

_Are you sure? _

YES!

_Positive? _

YES! Now leave me alone!

I threw the stupid voodoo doll across the room angrily. I _cannot_ believe he's going to the same school as me! I'll bet _all_ my money that he's just doing that to annoy me!

_That's not saying much seeing as you only have 2 bucks. _

Oh yeah, forgot about that. Ugh, FINE! I won't bet anything! I'll just... make an _assumption._

_Do you even know what "assumption" means? _

Of course not, but I heard it on TV, so it has to mean something smart.

_Oh my god, you know, sometimes I can't believe how dim-witted you can-_

"Tenten! Someone's at the door for you!"

I immediately perked up and dashed down the stairs. Ohhh! Perhaps it was Sasuke! Or even better! The police! Coming to take Neji away for being such an jerk! Or

possibly-

As I flung open the door

"What the-"

Sakura pulled me into a big hug, completely choking me.

What seemed like forever, she _finally_ let me go. I gasped for breath, and massaged my achy throat.

"Sorry." She cried miserably, "I didnt mean to choke you."

"Err- what's wrong? Why are you looking so... not normal?"

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, enwrapping me in one of her bone crushing hugs again, "I didnt mean to upset you!!!"

"What are you talking about?" I frowned slightly.

"You hung up on me!" She exclaimed, nearly in tears. "I'm sorry! You must be so angry!"

"Listen, Sakura, you didnt-"

"I admit I was kind of pissed at you for blowing us off! But I didnt mean to sound so stupid about the whole Ino fiasco and then laughing at you and then-"

"I'm not MAD Sakura!" I said loudly.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "You're... not?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes, "What made you think I was?"

"You hung up the phone on me!" She retorted back, looking extremely hurt. "So what was I suppose to think? Oh no, my best friend just hung up on me, of course there's nothing wrong!"

"Okay, first of all, I DID NOT hang up on you!" I replied, "I said "bye", but you were too busy laughing your ass off to pay any attention, and second of all-"

"But you said "bye" in such hushed tones!" She whined, "How was I suppose to hear?"

"Sakura!" I cried, actually stamping my foot in frustration, "Can we just get OFF the topic of _Why did Tenten say "Bye" in such hushed tones that Sakura couldn't hear_?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment, "Oh yeah, sure."

"So... we're... alright now?" I grinned, "No more crap?"

She smiled back, "Sure." But her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, "What happened to you? You look like crap."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, thanks a lot. You sure know how to compliment someone. Just because you're so hot looking doesnt mean you can-"

She scrunched up her nose, "Ew, I'm not hot. I'm the ugliest person ever."

I rolled my eyes, "No Sakura, you're gorgeous! Honestly, you have no idea-"

"I'm gorgeous." She snorted, "Compared to what, an ape?"

I gave her a look that plain said, _I'm not going to bother with this._

Honestly, Sakura was gorgeous. She had this flawless, smooth skin. Gorgeous pink hair, and warm, fuzzy green eyes.

I am so jealous. Not only did she have to body I wanted, she was sweet, kind, funny, loyal, all the amazing qualities that make guys fall head over heels in love with her.

...Me, on the other hand... I'm your average skinny, scrawny girl, with messy, wavy brown hair, and retarded brown eyes.

Nothing special.

"But seriously." She said, "What's wrong? You look like you havent slept in ages. You have circles under your eyes, your skin is all bleh, and UGH... you have the worlds biggest pimple on your nose."

I felt my nose urgently, "I do?"

"Yes! You look like freaking Rudolph!"

_Tenten the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you could say it even glows, all of the other-_

SHUT IT!

"Oh no." I moaned as I slumped against the door, "This is so horrible. This has got to be the second worst day in the world."

"Second worst day? When was the worst day?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Long story." I muttered under my breath.

"We have time." She smiled gently.

"Ugh... sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for story telling right now." I gave her a rigid smile. "Maybe some other time."

"Speaking of stories," Sakura said, "You never told me why you missed your party."

It was like someone opened a window and cold air rushed in...

_It's now, or never._

I am so totally going to regret this.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I took a deep breath, "Sakura, I'm going to tell you exactly why I missed my Birthday Celebration... every detail of it."

She gave me a curious look, "Why... was it... something important?"

I gave her a plain look that said, _if-it-wasn't-important-why-would-I-miss-it_. "What do you think?"

She stared at me for a moment longer, before letting out a gasp, "I KNEW it!"

"Knew what?" I asked, dumbfound.

"Why you missed the party!" She exclaimed, "It's totally clear now! The pimples! The dark circles! I can't believe I didnt see it before!"

"You...do?" I said incredulously.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, "You were... you were..." she looked around to see if anyone was listening, before she whispered lightly, "raped."

WHAT?

What did she just say?

I was-

RAPED?!?!?!?!?!?!

I gaped at her, "What gave you _that_ idea?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know actually. I guess it's because it always happens in Soap Operas, so I naturally thought-"

"Wait, wait, back up! You think just because something happens in a _Soap Opera_, it means it'll come true?" I stared at her in complete and total shock.

Sakura is such moron.

"No! I mean, I don't know! It sounded realistic! You have all the symptoms that the people in the Soap Operas do! So I just thought-"

"Since when did you base your life on what goes on in a Soap Opera?" I snapped.

"No, that's NOT what I meant!" She glared at me, "Come ON Tenten! What is _wrong_ with you? Since when did you start taking everything so seriously?"

I let out a big sigh, and banged my head lightly against the door, "I... I don't know. I'm sorry, Sakura. I didnt mean to be such a-a- yeah you know. It's just that... a lot has been going on lately... and I can't handle it..." I paused a moment, I noticed my voice was starting to become shaky.

Oh god, I _cannot_ cry in front of Sakura.

But I couldn't help it, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Tenten?" Sakura said timidly, as she sat down and put her arms around my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I couldnt hold it in any longer. I grabbed Sakura by her sweater, and buried my face inside... and finally let the tears fall free.

* * *

"So, ready to get down to business?" Sakura asked me grimly across my bed.

The two of us, were sitting cross-legged on opposite ends of my bed.

Ready to face the music.

"Err- sorry about that." I chuckled nervously, "I really didnt mean to slap you that hard."

Sakura rubbed her swollen cheek, "Don't worry about it. It's all ancient history."

Oops... you see, hours ago, when I was still going through my teenage life crisis, sobbing hysterically into Sakura sweater. She got kind of... edgy and loud, because I was getting her "new" sweater all wet and splotchy. So she began to push me away and complaining.

But being me, and also having a really nasty temper, I got quite pissed off... so I whacked her against the cheek, and called her a selfish stinking, shallow, self-absorbed, disgusting... err- yeah, a whole list of completely nasty words.

But that was ages ago, all ancient history.

Which means, in other words, we're not going to ever discuss it again, and pretend it never happened.

God, I totally adore Sakura.

"Should I...start?" I asked nervously.

"Yes! Tell me every single bloody detail! Honestly! It must've been something HUGE! I've _never_ seen you like _this_ before!"

_Damn straight it's something huge. _

She is going to get the surprise of her life.

"I'm err-" I began... but I just couldnt continue.

She urged me on, "You're what?"

"Err-"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" Sakura's mouth hung wide.

I rolled my eyes, "Please! Enough of this soap opera stuff!" I'm NOT pregnant!"

She looked thoroughly relief, "Okay, good, because if you were, I am NOT, I repeat, AN NOT, going to Lamaze class with you!"

I stared incredulously at her; this girl is unbelievable.

I cleared my throat, "I'm... I'm..."

_Just get it over with! _

"I'm getting married!" I blurted out.

Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that... it just kind of... came out. So much for my well practiced speech.

"I mean." I cleared my throat once again, and sat up straighter, "Sadly Sakura, my parents have chosen me to go another way. I was cruelly forced into it but my wicked parents. I hope you can understand."

I beamed at myself, and glanced at Sakura. I expected her to burst into tears and tell me what a lovely speech I've made, and she'll help me exterminate of my evil future husband.

...But... things didnt go as I planned.

She stared at me in total, utter, shock.

Her expression was priceless. If only I had a camera, and if this moment wasn't so somber, I would've _so_ taken a picture and posted it over the Internet.

"Are you... okay?" I asked timidly. Sakura didnt budge. She merely stared at me as if I'm some sort of extraterrestrial alien.

It seemed like hours before she uttered something out, "Are you... joking?" she sputtered, "I mean, oh my gosh! You're betrothed! You're... engaged!"

"Don't!" I wailed, "Don't say that! You make me sound like a thirty year old woman!"

"Then what do you want me to call you?" she said throwing her hands in the air, "Soon to be wed? Ms. going to be married?"

"Just... don't call me anything!"

"What about everyone else? How are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"I... don't know! Please don't say anything about it! I'm begging you! I don't want everyone to know!" I begged.

"But they're going to all find out eventually anyways!" she argued, "It's better to tell them sooner!"

"No it isnt!" I wailed desperately, "You know how big Naruto's mouth is! Or Ino! The whole school will know within the first week! And I definitely don't want to start out the school year being know as _the girl _

_who's engaged_

Alana closed her eyes for a moment, "Fine, I won't tell anyone. But only if you do me one favour?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Sakura's little "jobs" werent the most safe. Like the time back in grade 2, when I accidentally broke her Barbie, she made me climb to the very top of her house and jump off in my swimsuit. I nearly broke an arm.

"Show me your fiance." She beamed. "But first, tell me how being "engaged" made you miss your party?"

Phew, I thought it was going to be something worse. Like, don't wear underwear on the first day of school.

"Well, first of all, I was so shocked by the news, I completely freaked out, and just sort of... forgot about everything, including losing track of time."

Sakura nodded her head, "I guess that's understandable. Now, SHOW ME YOUR FIANCE!"

"Err- sure. If you want." I said, "But he's a real jerk."

She smiled, "I don't mind. I just want to see him. What's his name?"

"Hyuuga Neji." I gave a nervous grin, "He's probably in the pool swimming, let's go."

"Okay!" she jumped off my bed and dashed out the door. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." I rolled my eyes, as I muttered sarcastically to myself.

Remember when I said life couldn't get any worse?

It just did.

* * *

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUN!_**

**_I realized people don't read fanfics lately. I read some really good ones and they get like 5 reviews and this made me sad :(._**

**_But nevertheless, review :)_**

**_-Rya_**


	5. Revenge Should So Be My Middle Name

**_A/N: YAY_****_!_**

**_I know some people are saying all the characters are very OOC, and yes, they are._**

**_Let me explain, I had an English project where I had to write a modern romance story. I loved it so much, I rewrote the story on fictionpress. But it didn't get good feedback and a lot of flame. So I copied it and pasted it and changed all the names because I thought it would make a cute nejiten story. That's why some people saw the name "Alana" on here._**

**_After the first like 10 chapters, they'll stop being so OOC because I only had 10 chapters on my fictionpress thing. Make sense?_**

**_I promise this is going somewhere and I have it all planned out!_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hoped that it cleared everything up!_**

**_Please read :)_**

* * *

The two of us walked into the backyard towards the pool.

"That's him," I hissed, tugging at her arm, "The guy in the pool."

As she saw him, her eyes widened slightly, and she stammered, "That's... your... future... husband?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, look at him show off. He's so annoying, honestly, I-"

I stopped mid sentence. Sakura wasn't even _listening_ to me. Instead, she adopted this strange strut, and began to proceed towards the pool. As she reached the edge, she casually sat down, in a way that showed off her great legs perfectly. I trailed weakly behind her.

I don't believe this. I CAN'T believe this; it's just too... unreal. I tagged along behind Sakura as she began _talking_ to him.

She grinned at him, "So _you're_ Hyuua Neji."

"Hn." He swam towards the edge of the pool, leaning against the deck.

"So, where are you from again?" She smiled, as she twirled a strand of her hair.

She _never_ twirls her hair.

"I'll tell you on one condition." he smirked at her.

"What's that?" she said breathlessly.

"You come join me for a swim." He gave her his little smirk.

She giggled a very un-Sakura-ish giggle. "Oh, I'd _love_ to!"

I

DON'T

BELIEVE

IT.

My best friend and my future husband are flirting with each other.

She than turned to me for the very first time, "Do you mind if I borrow your bathing suit Tenten?"

"Err-" both of them were staring at me now. "Sure, no problem!" I said, as I gave a fake laugh, "Help yourself! It's up in my room!"

"Thanks Tenten!" She beamed at me, "You're the best!"

She dashed up my room eagerly. Right as she left, I turned to Neji.

"I know _exactly_ what you're up to," I whispered angrily in a low voice, "You can _forget_ about it! Sakura would _never_ fall for a jerk face like you!"

"Hn," He said casually, "So stop making false accusations Tenten... or are you merely _jealous_?"

I could feel my face turn green, "You WISH!" I growled angrily, as I clenched my fists into a tight ball. "Once I tell Sakura about the _real_ you, she'll forget about you so fast-"

"Hn," Neji frowned slightly, "The _real_ me, Tenten?" he stared at me, with a look of disbelief on his face, "you don't know me. Oh, and I thought you think Sakura is a _"Stupid, annoying cow"_, as I remember from your Diary." He smiled slightly, not a _nice_ smile. An evil smiling, much like the one all those villains have in those cheesy cartoon shows.

I'll pretend I didn't hear that... besides, that comment was _ages_ ago.

_No it wasn't... it was last Wednesday when she blew you off at the movies._

What are you? Some kind of super-freak-computer-genius? Do you remember every little detail that goes on in my life?

_...Just trying to help..._

I regained my attention back to Neji. I didnt say anything, I merely glared at him, "I swear," I said in a low, threatening voice, "If you DARE hurt Sakura in _any_ way. I will hurt you _so_ much, your ancestors will feel the pain."

"Is that a threat?" he spat.

"Absolutely." I smirked

He smirked back at me, with an evil glimmer in his eyes I did not like, "I'd like to see you try" His smirk grew even bigger at his last word. Did he expect me to start blowing a fuse or something? No, I'm going to keep my cool. Yes, I know I usually have a temper tantrum every time someone calls me that... but this time, it involves my best friend... and that's a completely different story.

"Well you're going to see what this girl can do." I growled. I gave him one last glare as I got up, and plopped myself down one of the chairs.

"I'm back!" Sakura grinned as she skipped out in my... wait... that's _not_ my bathing suit.

OH

MY

GOD

What in the WORLD is she WEARING?

"Sakura, that's not my-" I began, but she gave me a "shut up" look, and I immediately closed my mouth.

_What a SLUT. _

For once, you're _totally_ right about her... that's not my bathing suit! That's my underwear set!

_That's not ONLY your underwear set. It's your new, silky, expensive set; I swear, when you first got it, you were actually going to buy a lock for your closet so no one would steal it. _

Oh crap! I totally forgot about that! Those were my 100 Dollar Lingerie set that I treated myself for Christmas! She' can't wear those in water, they'll totally be ruined! Sakura SO owns me 100 Dollars.

_I suppose this would be Neji's fault as well...?_

100% HIS FAULT.

_...Why? _

If it weren't for his annoyingly _hot_ face... I wouldnt even BE in this situation in which Sakura puts the life of my underwear in crisis.

_So... does that mean you think he's hot? _

NO. I'm just telling it from Sakura_'s_ point of view, I mean, she obviously thinks he's hot.

_No kidding. _

I watched the two flirt at each other. All I could think about was my precious underwear... and the _pain_ that it was going through...

I can't watch this anymore.

"Err- guys, I'm going to go inside... and watch some cartoons." I said weakly, neither of them seemed to hear me. They were having way too much fun. I rolled my eyes, before I trudged back into the house.

Instead of going to the living room to watch T.V, like I originally said, I went up to my room, and flung myself on the bed and shut the windows and curtains tightly, so I wouldnt have to hear Sakura's little squeals.

I was totally bored out of my mind. Ugh, why can't people make a book called, _"What to do when you're extremely bored because your best friend is flirting with your fiance whom you totally hate and want to get rid of."_

I sighed slightly, as I got out my Diary, I STILL can't believe that jerk read it. It only means I have to find a better hiding spot... other than on top of my bed where everyone can see.

I opened it to a new fresh page... and began to write:

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Today was the absolute worst day ever actually, second worst day. I can't believe Sakura is SUCH a slut! Who does she think she is? I cannot believe she took my 100-dollar lingerie set without asking, that underwear cost _

_me a fortune! She can be so selfish at times; I dont believe the things she does at times.  
_

_Sometimes, I wonder how we're still best friends.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Tenten_

I close my Diary, and closed my eyes. I had nothing to do again. I laid on my pillow and stared around my room. It was like an average girl's room. Filled with posters and stuff. I had a pile of clothes by my

chair. An icy dread filled me... lets say I _did_ get married to that creep... what would happen to my room?

I'm pretty sure Neji wouldnt approve of my posters.

A wave of coldness washed through me, and goose bumps began to form on my arm... even though it was about 30 degrees.

I smothered my face with my pillow trying to push the awful thought out of my mind.

I can't do this, I can't do this, I _CAN NOT_ do thi-

Suddenly, the _perfect_ medicine popped into my mind...I'll call Lee!

I totally adore that man. He's my other best friend. He was funny, yet retarded, honest, and _carefree_. He has a bowlcut black hair, and green tights.

Despite him being my close friend, he was one of the strangest guys I've ever met-he likes to pretend Sakura likes him.

SAKURA

I guess that's how we became friends. He heard that I was her best friend, and he immediately began sucking up to _me_... and for a while, I seriously thought he liked ME... until one day, he finally confessed his _love_ for my _best friend_ Sakura.

But that was ages ago, now we're really close friends... with, or without Sakura. Though he's still quite not over her. He keeps convincing himself that her "rejection" was a lie, and that she was actually in _love_ with him.

That man will convince himself anything to make his life better.

I reached for my phone and speed dialed his number.

"Hello?".

"Hi Lee! It's me, Tenten."

"Ah!" He cried dramatically, "HI, TENTEN!"

"Uhh...?" I raised an eyebrow, "Lee? You're very loud."

"HI! WHAT MAKES YOU CALL ON THIS LOVELY DAY? ISN'T IT--"

"I need to tell you something about SAKURa!" I blurted out before I he can talk anymore.

He suddenly seemed to have totally forgotten about everything, he replied urgently, "Why? What did she say? Did she finally confess her undying love for me?"

"Err- no." I said sheepishly.

"Than what is it?" he demanded.

"Well, you see, there's this guy here and-"

He let out a loud gasp, "Are you telling me that... she's, _cheating_ on me? All those times, all I've done was cherish her with gifts-"

"Lee!" I interrupted him, this guy could be SUCH a drama king sometimes, "They're not doing anything bad!" I lied, "Err- I just wanted to tell you because... I thought you might want to come over and hang out with us!"

Oh snap, WHY did I just say that? Sakura's _totally_ going to hate me for this!

_Why do you care? She ruined your underwear._

Good point.

"Yes, Lee," I smiled smugly to myself, "Do you want to come over?"

"Yes," he replied urgently, "I'll be right there. I cannot lose my love to some nincompoop!"

"Of course. See you in a while."

As I hung up the phone, I felt the smug smile grow wider and wider.

Revenge should SO be my middle name...

* * *

**_A/N: I updated faster now!_**

**_I want to see how many people still read so if you can put it a review or send me a message telling me you're still reading, that'll be nice!_**

**_Oh and can anyone tell me how I can get email notifications?_**

**_I used to but then they suddenly stopped :(._**

**_Oh and my goal is 50 reviews! So the faster they come, the faster I'll update ;)._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Rya_**


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sooo sorry about that.

Well actually, if anyone wants to finish some of my unfinished stories, message me!

I was thinking about doing a sequel from Good Girls vs. Bad Boy.

If I do, I'm going to do it in my new account: SamanthaRyans

I just wanted to start something new and all. I'm starting a new story, and I'm not sure if my viewers still follow me anyways.

So if you want to continue some of my stories, remember to message me or they'll just be discontinued-sorry about that. I just can't keep writing something that I wrote about an year ago. I kinda lost interest in them and it's difficult to keep the same voice throughout the story.

But yeahhh...

So be sure to check out my new profile: SamanthaRyans, here's a link: .net/u/2438562/Samantha_Ryans

Haha and do NOT type it in on google, because I realized that there's a pornstar with the same name and just some inappropriate links come up.

So have a great summer you guys!

I love you all! 3

- Rya


End file.
